


El rechazo apesta.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Lotor establecido, Allurance de un solo lado, Amor no Correspondido, F/M, Hunk y Pidge se menciona, Lance necesita un poco de amor, Mucho helado, Rechazo, Y helado, corazon roto, escribir esto me rompió el corazón, llore un poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Para el Movimiento Voltroniano Latino.Dia 2: Amor no correspondidoDeclararse apesta.Tener el corazón roto apesta.Y que la persona que te gusta este saliendo con otra apesta más.Y trabajar en el mismo lugar, tener el mismo grupo de amigos, frecuentar los mismos lugares apesta aún más.Toda tu vida (en estos momentos) es una gran mierda.





	El rechazo apesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Holas~~~, bueno aquí estamos en el segundo día de este movimiento para que haya mas contenido Latino de Voltron, porque esta serie hay que darle mucho amor.  
> Este día como tema esta el Amor no correspondido un tema con el cual me identifico mucho ya que de las muchas veces que me he declarado, una sola vez fui correspondida XD.  
>  Escribir esto casi me hace llorar unu.  
>  Disfruten del fic.

Dia 2: Amor no correspondido.

No poder alcanzar a declararse apesta. 

Tener el corazón roto apesta.

Y que la persona que te gusta este saliendo con otra apesta más.

Y trabajar en la misma cafetería, tener el mismo grupo de amigos, frecuentar los mismos lugares apesta aún más.

Toda tu vida (en estos momentos) es una gran mierda.

Eres Lance Mcclain y has sido rechazado por Allura Altea. Y eso apesta.

Deberías de dejar de pensar en la palabra “apesta” pero este día no ha sido muy genial para ti. 

Querías matar a tus amigos; Hunk y Pidge, por darte la gran idea de declararte a la persona que tantos has anhelado por los últimos meses. Ahora que lo piensas no sabes por qué escuchaste sus consejos sin ninguno de ellos en su vida han tenido una relación, Hunk es muy tímido para declararse a la chica que le gusta y estas 100% seguro que Pidge prefiere su computadora antes de que tratar de relacionarse con alguien amorosamente (aunque crees que haría un robot para tener citas, ese es su estilo). “Declárate”, digiero, “solo es decir dos palabras” digiero, “es fácil”, digiero, “por favor solo díselo ya, tu añoranza por ella ya se está notando a cuadras y ya das lastima” (por parte de Pidge, te hirió un poco, pero era verdad).

Después de esas muy “lindas” palabras decidiste de armarte de valor y declararte, estuviste días pensando en como hacerlo, si darle un regalo, invitarla a salir, decírselo en el atardecer, o en una simple plaza, buscar en muchas páginas de internet y revistas de moda la declaración de amor perfecta, si le ibas a dar un regalo que tipo de regalo, envolverlo o dárselo como si no fuera un regalo, pensar en todo eso te llevo más de una semana y no encontrabas la forma de hacerlo.   
Hasta que un mensaje de Allura te dio la oportunidad. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo según ella importante, después del mensaje (claramente le contéstate un “si” sobre su petición) fuiste a abrir tu armario, muebles. Etc., para buscar la ropa perfecta para el día de mañana, tiraste toda tu ropa al suelo tratando de elegir la más bonita, encantadora y sexual ropa que tenías, no fue una decisión fácil y armaste diferentes conjuntos para rechazarlos momentos después de pensar que era el indicado. Te tomo horas encontrar el indicado, pero lo hiciste. Una camisa azul oscuro manga larga, unos jeans clásicos (que tenían bolsillo, no entendías la manía de hacer jeans sin bolsillos), unas converses de color negro (que milagrosamente estaban limpias) y tu típica chaqueta militar que siempre llevabas (un regalo de tu familia para tu cumpleaños número 15). Ya con todo listo, hiciste tu rutina de belleza y trataste de dormir, tratar es la palabra clave.

Llego el día de “declararte”, apenas habías dormido, pero con todas las ganas del mundo te levantaste y te preparaste minuciosamente. Ya estando listo, suspiraste lentamente y saliste de tu casa diciéndole a tu madre un “nos vemos ma” y un “te quiero”.

Caminaste al parque donde Allura dijo que se encontrarían, al lado de la fuente, llegaste temprano y te sentaste en una banca tratando de calmar tu agitado corazón que no dejaba de latir, por un momento pensaste que te iba a dar un paro cardiaco, pero era solo los nervios.  
Allura llego unos diez minutos después que tú.

Se sentó a tu lado después de saludarte, sentiste que algo raro le pasaba ya que el saludo fue un poco frió, pero pensaste que era por el tema del cual quería hablar. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo, no querías hablar porque todavía estabas nervioso y porque el aire de un momento a otro esta tenso.  
“Lance” dijo Allura rompiendo el silencio. “te pedí que vinieras para poder hablar de cierto tema que nos incumbe a ambos”  
Tu corazón empezó a latir rápidamente después de aquellas palabras.

“De que temas querías hablar con el gran Lancy Lance mi querida Allura”

Allura te quedo mirando fijamente como si estuviera leyendo tu mente.

“Lance, se sobre tus sentimientos por mi” quedaste helado “antes de darme cuenta de aquello, pensé que solo me tratabas asi porque éramos muy buenos amigos y como siempre coqueteas con todos di por hecho que era normal. Pero después de cierto tiempo me di cuenta de ciertos detalles, que no vale la pena mencionar si ambos lo sabemos, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas hasta que Lotor me lo dijo”

Lotor, solo escuchar su nombre te da dolor de estómago, nunca te agrado y cada vez que lo veías te daban ganas de irte del lugar (lo bueno es que no eras el único que desconfiabas de él, tus otros amigos también lo hacían en cierto grado).

“Lotor escucho accidentalmente unas de tus conversaciones con Hunk y Pidge y me lo hizo saber. Lance como ya sabes, te quiero como amigo y no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, te considero como si fueras mi hermanito menor, además ahora estoy saliendo con Lotor y me sentía un poco incomoda con la situación, sabiendo lo que sentías, no quería que sufrieras por ello y por ello te pedí que vinieras.”

No sabias que decir, no sabías si gritar, si sonreír, pararte e irte sin decir ni una palabra e ir por Lotor porque no creías que escucho “accidentalmente” la conversación, respiraste profundamente para ver si todos tus sentimientos que en ese momento estaban muy revueltos, se ponían en orden para tratar de darle una respuesta a Allura.  
No pudiste y te quedaste callado.

“Lance” Allura suspira.” No me gustas. Pero sé que podrás encontrar a alguien que te querrá de la misma manera en que ahora me quieres a mí.” Allura te toma las manos.” Confía en mí.”

La sonrisa que tiene en su cara hace que el dolor en tu corazón empeore, quieres decirle algo positivo, pero estas evitando hablar para no echarte a llorar como un niño de cinco años que perdió su juguete favorito. Algo le tenías que decir para calmarla.

“Ok Allura, lo entiendo” solo eso pudo salir de tus labios.

“Me alegra que lo entiendas Lance, espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros.”

“Claro princesa.”

Allura se para de la banca, tú sigues sentado, esperando un milagro para que no llores en ese momento.

“Bueno Lance, solo eso quería hablar contigo, Lotor me está esperando para llevarme a una cita.” Dice con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

“ Ujum ” es lo único que sale de tu boca. Te paras de la banca “ Nos vemos.” Te vas del parque sin esperar una respuesta.

Vas caminando lentamente para tu casa, tienes el corazón roto y unas inmensas ganas de llorar por lo que acaba de pasar, no lo harías, no en la calle donde cualquiera te puede ver, esperarías hasta llegar a tu casa, saludar a tu madre y hermanos, entrar a tu habitación y cerrarla con llave para echarte a llorar como todo un bebe (tal vez sacarías un bote de helado y te lo comerías solo mientras vez comedias románticas). Por fin llegas y haces lo planeado.

Vas a tu habitación sacándote la ropa y poniéndote tu pijama para estar más cómodo, apagas tu celular porque no querías hablar con nadie por el resto del día y te envuelves como un burrito y empiezas a llorar.

Solo lloraras ese día.

Ni uno más. 

Realmente apesta que te rechacen, que te rompan el corazón y llorar por ello.

Según tu amorosa mamá, el tiempo cura todo.

Esperas que el tiempo te cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un dolor de cabeza por escribir esto, pero ya pasara.  
>  El amor no correspondido y el correspondiente rechazo apesta, use a Lance y Allura porque después de la ultima temporada, Lance apoyo mucho a Allura por lo que paso con Lotor aun teniendo sentimientos por ella. Y sinceramente no me gustaría que tuvieran una relación, Lance debe aprender a valorarse a si mismo y Allura debe sanar primero antes de tener alguna relación.  
>  Los de los jeans: trabaje en una tienda de ropa y nunca le encontré el sentido a que les hicieran bolsillos falsos, especialmente a las de las mujeres.  
>  Por las converse: he tenido muchas de esas zapatillas y siempre se me ensucian de la nada, en un rato están limpias y de un momento a otro y por arte de magia, se ensucian.  
>  Me dieron ganas de hacer una continuación donde Lance se valla curando, pero eso seria después de que termine el movimiento. (no lo doy por echo pero me gustaría hacerlo)  
>  Nos leemos~ (se va a llorar por lo que escribió)


End file.
